


OTP Shorts

by dynamicallyme



Series: Imagine OTP Shorts [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack, Cute, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Imagine your OTP, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rubber Ducks, Tumblr Shorts, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamicallyme/pseuds/dynamicallyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are little shorts I made for "Imagine your OTP..." on Tumblr. So far they are only Megatron/Soundwave where Soundwave is a troll and Megatron doesn't really get the concept of human culture.<br/>~Tags will be updated when something new is added.~<br/>Ch 1: Mattress Shopping<br/>Ch 2: Sticker Wars<br/>Ch 3: Truck Bed<br/>Ch 4: Bubble Bath</p><p>Now in Russian! Translations made by Markiplite11, link to story on their profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mattress Shopping

~Imagine your OTP testing out beds at a mattress store.~

 

Megatron: “Yes, Soundwave, that one looks like it will mold nicely to my armor." “Sure I’ll try it." He sits down on an extremely large waterbed before wiggling just a bit. The bed burst at his weight and sharp armor. “SOUNDWAVE!"  
Soundwave: Has a troll face on his visor.


	2. Sticker Wars

~Imagine your OTP going to the store and buying as many stickers as they can carry, and then going home and having a war to see who can put the most stickers on the other.~ 

Megatron: “Soundwave, how do you peel these things off? I keep ripping them with my claws,”  
Soundwave: "…." He just puts another sticker on Megatron's helm, having given up on a sticker war and is now making him a crown out of sticker flowers.  
Megatron: “Soundwave... I still can't get them off this infernal piece of paper! How dare the human's make something so complicated!” He charges his cannon and shoots the pile of stickers then shakes his servo trying to get the glue off his digits. “Soundwave, why did we get stickers in the first place?” He asks before reaching up to scratch at his helm encountering something odd he picks at it and pulls off a sticker “What's this Soundwave?” He places it on Soundwave's arm “Ha ha! I win!”


	3. Truck Bed

~Imagine your OTP in a truck bed in the middle of the country cuddling and enjoying the atmosphere.~

Megatron: “Soundwave, there is nothing I'd rather do cuddle you under the sky. It's quite lovely out here away from the humans, isn't it? Oh, you're shaking, are you cold?” Megatron wraps his arms around his bonded, “I'll warm you up.” After a few minutes just staring at the stars Megatron frowns, “Are you still cold?”  
Soundwave: Helm shakes in a negative motion as he clings to the warlord's armor.  
Megatron: “Then what's wrong?”  
Optimus: “What's wrong is you're using me and my trailer as a place to cuddle your communication's officer!”  
Megatron: “Shut up Prisoner, this is suppose to be romantic! It can't be romantic if you speak and disturb the moment! Speak again and I shall terminate you and use your corpse to cuddle my Soundy!”  
Soundwave: Shakes hard with laughter, small bouts of static escaping his vocalizer.


	4. Bubble Bath

~Imagine your OTP taking a bubble bath~

Megatron scooted a giant rubber duck toward Soundwave’s side of the tub, making quacking noises for it. Soundwave made a soft static noise as Megatron made the duck kiss at the spy’s frame even as Soundwave sank further into the bubbles. It was one of the few pleasures Soundwave enjoyed sharing with Megatron. He enjoyed it so much he never asked how the warlord got this much bubble bath. As the duck kissed its way up his armor with soft little muah’s from Megatron, Soundwave’s derma curved into a smile. Megatron finally took advantage of the spy’s exposed facial plates by claiming his curved derma in a soft kiss; then with a murmured apology to the rubber duck, claiming that Soundwave was his, he threw it over his shoulder and pounced his relaxed mate making the bubbles flow over the edge of the tub and the spy spew static in surprise.


End file.
